1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal security systems and, more specifically, to a system and method for detecting and signaling the existence of a critical event.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a critical event occurs, there may frequently be a delay in summoning assistance or dispatching emergency personnel or other equipment to the area of the emergency. Delays may be attributed to various problems. For example, a delay may be caused by an inability to reach emergency personnel by a standard communication method, such as a telephone. A delay may also be caused by uncertainty regarding whether an event should be treated as an emergency. Additionally, a delay may be caused by confusion or other concerns regarding the appropriate personnel or equipment to dispatch for a particular emergency. Delays in response may compromise or jeopardize the security, safety or health of individual persons or the public-at-large. A related application Ser. No. 11/968,772, filed Jan. 3, 2008, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Digital Life Recording And Playback”, discloses a networked system that continually senses and captures information associated with all aspects of a person's daily activities and life. The captured information may include the occurrence of a critical event or other emergency that requires prompt reporting and quick action. Reducing the response time when an emergency or other critical event occurs would improve security, provide a valuable public service and increase individual and public safety.